


Harry in Wonderland (Drabble)

by Syl Sinclaire (D_Genesis)



Series: The Harrymort/Tomarry Drabble Collection [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Genesis/pseuds/Syl%20Sinclaire
Summary: In which Harry finds himself surrounded by Riddles of varying states and clad in a constantly shrinking dress.





	Harry in Wonderland (Drabble)

A Drabble/idea inspired by a comment I made on Tumblr.

I _may_ turn this into a longer oneshot at some time in the future.

 

* * *

 

Was it him or were things unusually… drafty?

Harry glanced down and blanched. “I’m wearing a dress.”

And he was. It was blue, with puffy sleeves and a full skirt cut to his knees with layer after layer of lace piled beneath like some elaborate wedding cake.

Caterpillar!Tom peered over, then looked him up and down with an almost clinical detachment. “I was under the impression that you were already aware.”

“Why would I wear a dress?” Harry asked.

Tom shrugged. “Why is it you do anything?”

“I can fix that!” The Hatter!Tom cried suddenly, and offered Harry a large teacup.

It was filled to the brim with a bright purple liquid that smelled strongly of thyme. It took all of the teen’s strength to hold the cup up and study the fluid dubiously. The Hatter had never led him wrong before, so Harry shrugged and tentatively took a sip. It tasted like a permanent marker and left his tongue painted green. Nothing _felt_ any different, though. He frowned and glanced over at the Hatter.

“I don’t think it works,” he said.

His dress shot up several inches and—oh **_shit_**. Was he even wearing boxers?

The Hatter lifted his strange looking top hat and scratch at his head. “It wasn’t meant to do _that_ ,” he observed. “Perhaps I should have added more dead-man’s tongue?”

“Hemlock,” The Cheshire!Tom intoned with a wide grin. “I told you. It needed more Hemlock. Keeps things from moving.” He floated upside down, his long thin tail dangling in Harry’s face. “Why won’t you listen to me, Hatter?”

“Because you can’t cook.”

“Cook I would, were I to possess the means to,” the Cheshire Cat replied, waving his large black paws in the Hatter’s face. “As it is, I do not and cook I’m unable to do.”

Caterpillar shook his head, an almost annoyed look to his otherwise unfazed expression. “You should trust no one,” he advised Harry. “Trusting anyone will only get you killed… Your dress has just gotten shorter.”

Harry—who’d been trying to wrestle the thing back down—frowned at the Lion and in no way did he pout. Nope. Not at all. “I hadn’t noticed,” he quipped.

“It looks better, in my opinion,” The Cheshire Cat stated. “It shows off your lovely legs. Don’t you agree, Caterpillar?”

The Caterpillar didn’t respond.

* * *


End file.
